Music of Natsu
by SJJNATSU
Summary: While Natsu was away on a trip for a reson he cannot tell anyone Happy had found a bag full of cds and the guild is wondering one thing... NATSU CAN SING
1. chapter 1

Hey what's up guys I came up with this story since I been reading about Natsu being able to sing fanfic and it really is interest me a lot and I thought I write one as well. So yeah enjoy.

Stars filled the sky and were beautifully spread across the the sky as a pink haired individual was laying on a small grassy hill looking at the sky contemplating at the stars.

He was thinking if the decision he was gonna take would effect everyone he knew and him greatly . He couldn't decide to tell his guild and best friend about it or he should keep it a secret a

Bit more. Finally he decided, he got up and walked back to his house and packed his things for the trip he was gonna take that would later effect everyone. Natsu looked at happy sleep softly with a blanket that had pictures of fishes. He smiled at the sight of it and he leaned over to gently shake him. "Hey happy" he whispered gently. "Huh is it morning already, five more minutes"Happy complained sleepily.

"No no I'm gonna go on a trip and I'm gonna be gone for a few weeks"

"Huh why" Happy said now wide awake wanting to know where his adoptive father was going. "It's a secret okay" Natsu said holding a finger to his lips.

"Can I go" Happy asked. "Sorry but no, but I'll bring you back lots of fishes I promise". Happy looked disappointed that he wasn't going but the promise of fishes made up for that. "Fine but you promised" he finally said and with that he hugged Natsu and said "be careful dad". Natsu smiled with a tear in his eye and responded "of course"

After putting happy back to bed and exiting the House and locking it, he began his trip.

No ones POV *

In a forest that was a mile or two away from the Town was a small and very odd house. It had a tree branch sticking out of the top front of the house and other various places but looked neat none the less. Inside was a blue exceed slowly waking up.

"Mmmm Morning Natsu" Happy said while sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " Huh Natsu, oh yeah I forgot" he said suddenly remembered. Natsu had left on a trip for a reason he did not tell to him. " well might as well head to the guild" Happy said to himself cheerfully. As he made his wings appear and as he headed to the door, a mosquito buzzed near his face. "Huh, hey get out of here stupid bug" Happy exclaimed and had started to chase it throughout the house. While chasing it he had knocked over several things and when he finally caught it, he had knocked over the maid outfit stand causing it to fall over Happy. " Help Someone!" Happy yelled. " as he got back up he saw that where the stand stood was a hatch.

"How come I never saw this before" he asked to himself. As he tried to open it he saw it was heavy. "Come on open up" he said through gritted teeth and made his wings appear making float up and try to pull harder. The hatch finally opened and almost sent happy flying . What he found was a large Box and when he opened it he found small flat cases. "Hey this are Cd Cases but who made these"? As he grabbed one and inspected it he saw the name and it shocked him greatly. "N-NATSU" He yelled he turned and saw that the other disks had his name too. "But when did he make these, Him and I are always together so I would know." He looked around looking for a music player and couldn't find one. "Hmm maybe the guild has one". With that he pulled the box out and tied it with a rope to make it easier to carry it and flew off with the box to show the guild his Discovery on Natsu.

 _At the Guild_ *

"Gray you're clothes" Erza scarlet Reminded Him for the seventh time. "Jeez it isn't even past 12:00 and you're already stripping this much" she said rubbing her temple. "Sorry" he said as he started to dress again. " Something's never change do they"? Lucy said while she saw the whole ordeal from the counter. "That what makes this place so fun Lucy" Mirajane said from the bar as she cleaned mugs with a cloth.

"Hey guys guess what I found"! Happy yelled as he flew into the guild carrying a Large box"

"Let me guess Fish"? Lucy asked Happy sarcastically. "Nope something even better" everybody stopped and looked at him in shock. Happy had said something was better than fish.

" well then what is it" Erza asked now a bit interested. "Yeah what you find" Gray said now in only his boxers. "Gray you're clothes" Cana reminded him.

"Oh come on" he complained and went to search for his clothes.

" look for yourselves" Happy set the box down on the table and flew down next to it. Mirajane had decidedly come over and open the box and pulled out a cd and looked at it.

"Oh these are CDs, does Natsu listen to music?" She asked.

"So Natsu listens to music so what, pretty sure all of us do happy" Lucy added. "No you guys don't get it, Natsu made those" Happy said pointing to the box hoping they got his point. Everything suddenly got quiet.

"Natsu made those CDs"? Lisanna asked surprised.

"Yup" he said rather proudly. That's when Gray bursted our laughing along with almost the entire guild. "Huh what's so funny" Happy asked confused.

"Please, you're telling me flamebrain can sing" Gray said in between laughs. " if anything he would sound as bad as Gajeel" one member said. "HEY, I'm great at music" Gajeel snapped.

"Sure, Rusthead and I use fire magic" Gray responded.

"Well we won't know if Natsu is good or not, Laxus can we use your Music player" Erza asked.

"Sure thing, kinda curious how Natsu sings" he responded handing over his music player.

" I'll choose one" Mira said excitedly and looked in the box picking one that was labeled " **ComeBack".**

"Oh sounds interesting" she exclaimed and with that she put the disc in and pressed play.

What people were expecting, well most people were the sound of a animal dying or an unnatural sound but it sounded like a guitar playing which surprised them all. Then the lyrics were heard.

 _I keep on working, got purpose and worth_

 _Music's my cure and this world is my purse_

 _Get rid of this curse, with every verse_

 _Of course, I've been hurt, but some have it much worse_

 _Leave me alone, get out of my head_

 _Block out the opinions until I am dead_

 _They all go to speak but should listen instead_

 _Listen some more and you'll seize to regret_

 _I keep on working, I got it on track_

 _You gonna see my name up on a flag_

 _I sail this ship and I'll never comeback_

 _I keep this bitch on a line to attack_

 _Never look back, I make a racket like crash_

 _Top of my bracket I smash_

 _Hunt like a pack, I'm 'bout to stack it like cash_

 _It's gonna happen so fast_

 _I have never changed myself_

 _I've always stayed the same, no doubt_

 _I've always played the game all out_

 _And I am here to stay right now_

 _So don't call it a comeback_

"What the hell, is this Natsu" somebody asked. " And he can rap holy cow" 

Gajeel could only grit his teeth as the music played. " _Dammit salamander how did you master rapping?"_

He thought with jealousy since he couldn't rap that good. "Wow Natsu-San sounds amazing" Wendy said to Carla. "What kind of music is this" she thought with distaste. 

_I ain't running, here to stay_

 _Steady gunning, do my thing_

 _I don't look the other way_

 _I stare that motherfucker straight, uh_

 _Don't care what they say, no_

 _Everyone's the same_

 _Don't get caught up in their games_

 _Just pick a lane and do your thing, yo_

 _I don't just wanna be great, I'll be the best_

 _Make everybody forget all the rest_

 _Man, I feel blessed, bullet proof vest_

 _Over my chest, for the haters requests_

 _I'll be okay, I picked my lane_

 _I'ma stick to it like whores to the fame_

 _This is the game that we all play_

 _And I'm gonna win, get the fuck out my way_

 _I have never changed myself_

 _I've always stayed the same, no doubt_

 _I've always played the game all out_

 _And I am here to stay right now_

 _So don't call it a comeback_

The music continued for a bit before ending. Everyone was quiet not saying a word. Then suddenly 

"That sounded amazing"

"Woah who knew he could make music that good" one exclaimed 

"I've never heard anything like that" another said. As people started to talk excitedly about the song. Some people thought to themselves "why hasn't he told anybody about this" 

"I never thought Natsu could be so talented" Erza said with a smile. " the kids pretty good, I'll give him that" Laxus said with a smirk. 

"Let's listen to another one can I pick one Sis?" Lisanna asked. "Of course go ahead" she responded.

Lisannna headed towards the box and looked for one that took her interest. "Maybe he wrote a love song" she thought to herself. She saw one and smiles saying "I found one" 

"What's it called" asked Macao. It says " _ **I'm yours**_ " she gave the disc to her sister and played it. 

Sounds of an acoustic guitar started playing then the words were heard

 _Well you done done me in, you bet I felt it_

 _I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

 _I fell right through the cracks_

 _And now I'm trying to get back_

 _Before the cool done run out_

 _I'll be giving it my bestest_

 _And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

 _I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some_

 _But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

 _It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Everybody was in awe, this was completely different than the last one and lisannas eyes shined with stars in them. "Wow it sounds so calm and cheerful" Levy said. "Also a bit romantic" Mira added.

 _Well open up your mind and see like me_

 _Open up your plans and, damn, you're free_

 _Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

 _Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

 _We're just one big family_

 _And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

 _So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

 _It cannot wait, I'm sure_

 _There's no need to complicate_

 _Our time is short_

 _This is our fate, I'm yours_

 _But do, do, do, do you, but do you, do, do, do you, but do you want to come on, scooch on over closer, dear_

 _And I will nibble your ear_

The girls blushed at the thought of Natsu gently nibbling their ear and hot breath on their neck.

 _I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

 _And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

 _But my breath fogged up the glass_

 _And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

 _I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason_

 _To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

 _It's what we aim to do_

 _Our name is our virtue_

 _But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

 _It cannot wait, I'm yours_

 _Well open up your mind and see like me_

 _Open up your plans and, damn, you're free_

 _Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

 _So please don't, please don't, please don't_

 _There's no need to complicate_

 _'Cause our time is short_

 _This oh, this oh, this is our fate_

 _I'm yours._

The song ended at everybody was feeling rather cheery and the girls were beginning to have thoughts about Natsu.

"I wonder if Natsu made a song about me" they thought to themselves hopefully. " hey gray what was that about Natsu not being able to sing" Cana teased. "Aw shut up" he grumbled crossing his arms and looking away.

"GRAY you're clothes" Erza yelled knocking him out. "I'll choose one next" Levy said heading towards the box.

And that's that, how was it guys please comment on how I did please and thank you. These are the songs I used

NEFFEX-comeback"

Jason Mraz-I'm yours"


	2. Chapter 2

Levy looked through the box trying to find a label or title that would seem interesting to her. While she picked others were discussing on Natus's talent once again. "Seriously how come he never told us about this was he embarrassed or something?" Jet asked "Maybe he was" Droy responded while eating a bag of chips.

"That reminds me, where does Natsu make his music" lisanna asked.

"Hey Happy come here for a sec" Lucy called to happy who was busy trying to offer a fish to the white exceed who like usual refused while Wendy watched with apologetic smile at the seen. "Hey what is it" he asked while flying over nibbling on the head of the fish. "Are there instruments or anything like that at your house"

"Mmn no I've never seen any" Happy said now thoughtful on the question.

"You think he has a secret place where he keeps those" Gray asked while missing only his shirt. "It's possible" Lucy said.

"Hey shrimp you find one already jeez your taking a long time to pick one" Gajeel called out to Levy with a bored expression while chewing on a spoon he stole from the kitchen.

"Don't rush me there's so many here" she said irritated with a tick mark seen on the side of her head. As she continued to look she saw one that made her smile and look surprised. "Alright found one" she said excitedly already wanting to play it. "What is it the title of the square thin container" Laki asked. "It's says "Science Fiction".

Science fiction was one of Levys favorite genres to read so it was really exciting seeing that Natsu made a song about this and was curious about it. She quickly put the disc in and pressed play. Music started and then the lyrics were heard

 _I was stuck in reality 'till I met you_

 _Flying Han Solo when you broke through_

 _Every force field that I had in place_

 _Disappeared when I saw your face_

 _Held down by gravity 'till I saw you_

 _You had a special something that I was pulled to_

 _You came crashing through my atmosphere_

 _And clouded up what once was clear_

Levy was in shock, as well as everyone it sounded so cheerful and happy. "Han Solo"? Gray asked while catching it. Levy eyes widened, Han Solo was a character from a series's that she favored.(sorry guys couldn't help myself also not really a fan of Star Wars but it's alright)

 _This can't be the world I'm living in_

 _Somebody wake me up_

 _If I'm sleeping_

 _I'm dreaming now_

 _I'm out of my mind_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Now I've gone from an earthling to an astronaut_

 _Whatever you ask me, I give it all I got_

 _When I'm with you all the stars align_

 _And I'm in love with the way you shine_

 _This can't be the world I'm living in_

 _Somebody wake me up_

 _If I'm sleeping_

 _I'm dreaming now_

 _I'm out of my mind_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Ain't the real world that I'm living in_

 _Being with you is like science fiction_

 _Ain't the real world that I'm living in_

 _Being with you is like science fiction_

 _Ain't the real world that I'm living in_

 _Being with you is like science fiction_

 _Ain't the real world that I'm living in_

 _Being with you is like science fiction_

 _This can't be the world I'm living in_

 _Somebody wake me up_

 _If I'm sleeping_

 _I'm dreaming now_

 _I'm out of my mind_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Your love is like science fiction_

 _Ain't the real world that I'm living in_

 _Being with you is like science fiction_

 _Ain't the real world that I'm living in_

 _Being with you is like science fiction_

 _Ain't the real world that I'm living in_

 _Being with you is like science fiction_

 _Ain't the real world that I'm living in_

 _Being with you is like science fiction_

Everybody was feeling happy and smiling at the talent that showed at the song. Levy on the other hand was deep in thought. Most of the lyrics she understood, Natsu had used scientific words and used them as a love song. But Han Solo? Maybe he used it since it fit or maybe... "Does Natsu Like me"she thought to herself and felt her cheeks heat up.

Is it alright if I pick one" Kinana asked snapping Levy out of her thoughts. "Huh oh yeah go ahead".

She went and peered in the box and moved cds a bit to look deeper.

"Hmm let's see"Kinana said to herself. As Kinana looked for a song the guild once again resumed talking about Natsus talent.

"Natsu is really creative with words" Erza said while eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"How though, I have trouble being that creative when I'm writing" Lucy said with her chin resting on the table. "Well one things for sure when Natsu gets back he'll answer our questions and sing for us instead of Gajeel" Cana said grinning. "Alright ENOUGH of that I'm not as good as salamander but I'm still Good at music" Gajeel yelled tired of how he was reminded that he wasn't as talented as Natsu. Kinana thought she should play a song quickly before a fight would breakout so she picked one and quickly placed it in and pressed play.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Damn, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew, good things we been through_

 _That I'd be standing right here talking to you_

 _'Bout another path, I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days, hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place, uh_

Everybody was confused as they tried to understand the meaning behind the song "why does it sound like he's saying good bye" Droy asked. "Child is there something like a note or inscription on the case" Makarov asked the bartender. She looked and found a note.

 _How can we not talk about family_

 _When family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through_

 _You were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

She read it and gasped while tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"What is it child, what does it say" the the guild master said wondering why she started crying. Kinana looked up and looked at lisanna. "It's about you" she said with tears. Everyone looked at lisanna, "what" Lisanna asked with surprise. "Listen it says"

To my best friend and mother of happy, that for wherever you are, that you are happy and don't worry I'm taking good care of happy. I know that one day we'll meet again and be a family again"

 _Aah oh, aah oh_

 _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Yeah_

 _First, you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turned to a friendship, a friendship turned to a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken, the love will never get lost_

 _And when brotherhood come first, then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own when that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reached, so remember me when I'm gone_

 _How can we not talk about family_

 _When family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through_

 _You were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

Lisanna covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop a sob from escaping as she heard the note but failed as tears streaked down the side of her cheek. Mira went to lisanna hugging her as she also started to cry remembering the night she thought her beloved sister died

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take_

 _Will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Aah oh, aah oh_

 _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Yeah_

As the song ended Elfman quickly came over to his sisters wrapping his arms around them while a few tears escaped his closed eyes. Everyone else was quiet as they remembered how everyone was devastated but there was Natsu. He was the only one that was helping them feel better and there to cheer everyone else but they never stopped to think about what Natsu was feeling. Lisanna was Natsus best friend, yet he put his emotions aside. Mira and Elfman were grateful that Natsu stopped them from blaming themselves of lisannas death and never blamed them for not taking him with them to help or that he didn't hold a grudge on them.

Gray looked around and saw that everyone was in a sad mood and got up quickly to stop them from crying as he had a weakness to girls crying. "W-wait there's gotta be a happy song in here" he said looking through the box quickly.

"C'on c'mon" he thought to himself as he frantically looked and saw one. "Here's one this has to be a happy one" he yelled and put the disc in and hit play. The sound of a guitar could be heard as the lyrics were soon heard.

 _Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tellIt was love from above, that could save me from hellShe had fire in her soul it was easy and to seeHow the devil himself could be pulled out of meThere were drums in the air as she started to danceEvery soul in the room keeping time with their handsAnd we sang_

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ayAnd the voices rang like the angels singWe're singingAy oh ay oh ay oh ayAnd we danced on into the nightAy oh ay ohAy oh ay ohAnd we danced on into the night_

 _Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

 _You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_

 _She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes_

 _No room left to move in between you and I_

 _We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_

 _And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

 _And we sang_

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

 _And the voices rang like the angels sing_

 _We're singing_

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

 _And we danced on into the night_

 _Ay oh ay oh_

 _Ay oh ay oh_

 _And we danced on into the night_

 _Ay oh ay oh_

 _Ay oh ay oh_

 _And we danced on into the night_

They then heard an incredible guitar solo that made Gajeels guitar skillls look like an infants. Everybody just looked at him with pity. "WHAT" he shouted now really tired of being reminded.

 _Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tellAy oh ay oh ay oh ay_

 _And the voices rang like the angels sing_

 _We're singing_

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

 _And we danced on into the night_

 _Ay oh ay oh_

 _Ay oh ay oh_

 _And we danced on into the night_

 _(And the voices rang like the angels sing)_

 _Ay oh ay oh_

 _Ay oh ay oh_

 _And we danced on into the night_

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

 _(Ay oh ay oh)_

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

 _(Ay oh ay oh)_

 _Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

 _(Ay oh ay oh)_

 _And we danced on into the night_

When the song ended everyone was feeling better and smiling again while lisanna was wiping the rest of her tears away. "Gray .." Erza said looking at gray with a serious look.

"Y-yes" he repsponded shaking. "Good job" she said giving a thumbs up. Gray sighed with relief and scratches the back of his head smiling no problem. Meanwhile Mira asked her sister if she was alright now.

"Yeah I'm fine now but I'm really surprised he wrote a song about me" she said while gaining a tint of red in her cheeks. "Just shows how Much Natsu cares about you Romeo said smiling. Most of the female population of the guild felt jeopardy that the fire dragon slayer wrote a song for her.

"But damn that guitar solo though just puts yours to shame" Gray said smugly while looking at The metal dragon slayer. "I SAID SHUT UP" he roared throwing a iron attack at gray who dodged it and the attack missed hitting the box knocking it over and sending the CDs all over the place and a small box sliding out of the toppled box

 **Welp here's the second chapter sorry if I'm taking too long to post I'm having trouble coming up with what songs to pick so please comment what songs you want me to put here that would help a lot and with that**

 **See ya**

 **Songs used**

 **Neffex-comeback**

 **Jason mraz-I'm yours**

 **Jonathan thulin-science fiction**

 **Charlie puth or wiz-see you again**

 **Santana-into the night**


	3. Memories

**Hey guys what up, anyway I wanna explain on what I'm planning on doing**

 **1:So first off I was planning on maybe doing a harem for Natsu but I decided I was gonna do something different that I think you guys would like**

 **2: I'm also gonna say that I'm gonna upload slow since I've got school starting and work so I'm gonna be busy but I will write as soon as the chance shows it self**

 **3: annndddd well that's pretty much it**

 **So yeah enjoy**

 **Somewhere miles away from Magnolia***

Meanwhile somewhere miles away from fairytail walked the fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. He was sweating bullets and had fearful eyes. His knees were trembling so much that it seemed he would give out any second as he stared at what was in front of him, what haunts his dreams and in real life...A Train. "Why am I doing this again he said with a weak and quiet voice it couldn't be heard by anybody that was near him. A memory came into mind as he looked at the train with fear. The sound of children's laughter, a green field with cooling breeze, three kids that had their backs turned running and holding hands. One had Short brown messy hair, he was a simple white t-shirt and Light cream colored shorts and shoes , the second was a obviously a girl with long light blonde-silk like hair that flew in the air while she ran. she wore a white dress that reached her knees, a white ribbon tied at her waist and white sandals . Finally the third had short messy hair, it was a boy but his hair was pink with a red long sleeve shirt but with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark brown shorts with two green patches at each side, he wore black shoes , and finally a white scaled scarf that was wrapped securely around his neck.

"Cmon Natsu, run faster or Aunt and Uncle will get angry" Said the girl while turning his way with a bright smile. He couldn't but smile back and run faster. "Ok then let's go!!" The brown hair kid just grinned at them and said "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG"

"You're On" yelled the girl while letting go of their hands and pumped her fist in the air and together they shouted "IM ALL FIRED UP"

"Sir Umm Sir ...SIR"

"W-wwhat" He yelped as he was brought back to the Real world. "Sir the train is about to board so I ask that you hurry" said the conductor with frown.

"Huh oh uhh yeah ...wish me luck" Natsu said patting the persons shoulder". The conductor just gave him a confused look as Natsu went in to look for a seat. As Natsu finally found a spot he immediately readied himself for the torture to come. The train gave a loud whistle before it slowly started to move. His sickness immediately came at him like a ...well a train.

"Man -URGH" Natsu groaned, his face adopting a shade of unhealthy green. "Maybe I'll try to sleep it off, or maybe" he held out his fist and slammed it into his stomach which resulted him falling sideways into his seat with even more pain. "Why did I try tha-urgh".

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly eases himself into a more comfortable position and decided to hum a little tune to try to forget his current situation. He took another breath and let out a soft sound in his throat while tapping his fingers on his chest to the beat. As he hummed he thought back

Flashback*

"Hey watch'a doing" asked a small girl with blond silk hair while she sat down next to a salmon colored boy who currently had a fishing pole in his hands while looked over to her. "I'm fishing for a really big fish" he replied with a grin and eyes showing pure confidence in what he was doing.

"Oh really and have you caught one yet" she asked with interest. Almost immediately his attitude did a one-eighty, "noo I haven't" he replied with a glum look. " but that doesn't mean i won't stop trying though!!" He shouted with new found determination. The girl giggled while holding her hand to cover her mouth.

"Heeyyy, what's so funny" the boy asked while leaning at her with a confused look.

"No it's nothing,hey Natsu ?, is it ok if I stay with you for a while" she asked while looking at the river. The boy now identified as Natsu gave her a smile and nodded his head " sure the more the -umm merry go something"

"It's Merrier Natsu" she said. "Yeah that, now let me concentrate" he said while looking back at the river. Both stared at the river waiting for a fish to come

Two hours later*

" OH COME ON, TWO HOURS AND NOTHING" yelled out a frustrated Natsu. "At this rate I'll be here by nightfall"

"Hey Natsu, it just takes time" replied the blonde haired girl with a bored expression. "Yeah but I'm so bored right now"

"Hmm I know"she said as she cleared her throat before closing her eyes and taking a breath before letting out a hum soon followed by more. Natsu stopped looking at the pole with anger and turned to look at her. He just marveled at her with an amazed face. He had never heard such a beautiful sound nor tune like he was listening now. The girl just continued with her melody while sporting a smile and calm face while her head was tilted up. The soft gentle breeze making her hair slightly lift giving her a look that made Natsu question if he was looking a angel right now. He couldn't help but blush as he saw how pretty she was.

She continued for another two minutes before slowly stopping and opening her eyes. "Wow that was so amazing " Natsu remarked with a smile or adoration. She just blushed and looked down.

"I don't think I sounded that amazing" she quietly said. "What are you talking about you sounded like an angel!" He protested before stopping and giving a blush before looking away. "I-I mean you sound good" he stuttered still not looking at her. She just gave a look of shock before giving a grin of her own. "So I sound like an angel huh?" She said leaning towards him. "I d-didn't say that" he said not looking at her. "You sure because you're face is quite like you're hair now" she teased. "N-No" he protested. "Hehe I'm just teasing Natsu, but thank you for the compliment" she gave a shy but grateful smile to him. He gave a grin " no problem "

Flashback end*

Natsu opened his eyes again while giving a slight smirk. "In the end I never really caught that fish" he chuckled. He sat up and grimaced as he clutched his stomach and looking out the window at the passing fields. He sighed as he looked up as the sun was beginning to set. " I'm coming guys" he thought. He thought of the blonde haired girl from his memories smiling at him. "Especially you ...Alice

FairyTail*

The CDs had flown everywhere in the guild while Gray and Gajeel continued their little smack down. At this point Erza had enough and marched towards them, grabbing their hair and slamming their heads together. "That is enough of your pointless bickering, look at what you have caused" Erza lectured and pointing at the mess of cds that had been spilled on the ground. "You guys threw all of Natsu's music on the ground, what if you broke them, how would he react if he found his work in pieces" Lucy stated with a frown. Happy and a few other members had started to pick up the cds and stack them on the table. Wendy was crouching on the ground picking them ups while reading their lables seeing which song she would like to hear when she saw a small box under a table. She stretched her arm out and gripped the box. It seemed like a small Chest. It was the color of red with gold trimming with the lock seeming like a word lock with five letters showing but changed as you rotated them up or down. " hey Wendy watch'a got there"asked Levy who was holding. Smile pile of cds in her arms.

"Oh I found this small chest under the table, I thinks This fell from Natsu-San's box of cds" Wendy stated. " oh can I see it" Levy asked as she put the stack of cds on the table where the rest were. Wendy handed the chest to Levy as she started to inspect it. "Hmm it has Some sort of word lock, I'll ask Lu-Chan for help" she said heading to where Lucy was currently sitting which was with most of the core members and Master Makarov. " hey Levy what is that" Lucy asked as Wendy and Levy approached.

"Wendy found This chest that fell from Natsus box". Master looked at it with a curious look. "Well what's inside it child?"

"I don't know it's locked and it has a word lock" Lucy looked at it with immediate interest " can I try and open it" "sure I was gonna ask you for help anyway".

She took it and fiddles with the lock guessing which word it could be. She tried everything thing that could of been related to Natsu. His name, Happy name, but still nothing.

"Oh come on open up"Lucy complained. "Um maybe we can try listening to Natsu-Sans songs and guess what it could be from them" Wendy asked curiously with a finger at her chin looking thoughtful. "Wendy that is a marvelous idea" Erza said nodding her head. "I agree" Levy said along with the rest who had heard the conversation. " Juvia will choose the next song" Juvia said as she stood up and went to the stacks of cds and looked threw them. "Hmm let's see, something that will impress Gray-sama"

Juvia read a title that seemed to make her smile and took it, placed it in the music player and hit play

"Yes this song will impress Gray-sama for Juvias love to him is **Uncontainable** "

 _Hey_

 _we're takin' our crown, we're takin' it now, yeah_

 _Hey, we never look back_

 _We're uncontainable!_

 _Woo!_

(Are you ready? Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls for the main event

Ha-ha, they aren't ready for this one! Yeah, here we are!)

Comin' out the gate I'm swinging

And if you're in my way you'll feel it

I hear you think you're tough

So put your hands up

We never back down from a fight

So lemme ask ya

Can they stop us?

(No!)

Break us?

(No!)

Get your game face on. We're against the ropes!

Tap out?

(No!)

Throw in the towel?

(Hell no!)

'Cause when the bell goes off the gloves do too

Hey, we're takin' our crown, we're takin' it now, yeah

Hey, we never look back

We're uncontainable!

Once again the guild was floored with Natsus talent for music. Although this wasn't the song Juvia was going for she seemed to like it, when she turned to see how Gray was reacting. To her joy he was nodding his head to the music

Hey, we're takin' our crown, we're takin' it now, yeah

Hey, we never look back

We're uncontainable!

Throwin' off the chains

I'm runnin'

You think you're at the top

You're fallin

Swing and miss you're through

You're out of the loop

We're gonna bury you alive

So lemme ask ya

Can they stop us?

(No!)

Break us?

(No!)

Get your game face on 

We're against the ropes!

Tap out?

(No!)

Throw in the towel?

(Hell no!)

'Cause when the bell goes off the gloves do too

Hey, we're takin' our crown we're takin' it now, yeah

Hey, we never look back

We're uncontainable!

Hey, we're takin' our crown, we're takin' it now, yeah

Hey, we never look back

We're uncontainable!

Keep swingin', keep dreamin'

But you'll never knock me out

I've fallen too often

But you'll never keep me down

You see it, you feel it

Your mama can't save you now

One day they'll say

The throne was made for me

Yeah

Uncontainable

(Is he?)

We're uncontainable

Hey, we're takin' our crown we're takin' it now, yeah

Hey, we never look back

We're uncontainable!

Hey, we're takin' our crown, we're takin' it now, yeah

Hey, we never look back

We're uncontainable!

Stop us?

(No!)

Break us?

(No!)

Get your game face on 

We're against the ropes!

Tap out?

(No!)

Throw in the towel?

(Hell no!)

Never look back

We're uncontainable 

As the song ended, Lucy or anybody hadn't found something that could unlock the chest that contained possibly the start of Natsus music.

Yo sorry for the hold up on this one. So yeah I got lazy and didn't know which song to pick I mean I'm trying to find which song perfectly or at least fit with the characters so that a struggle but yeah I'll see what I can do

Neffex-comeback

Jason mraz-I'm yours

Jonathan thulin-science fiction

Charlie puth or wiz-see you again

Santana-into the night

Set it off-uncontainable


	4. The amount of love in the air

**Yo what's up it's ya boy so I haven't updated in a while which is a yikes but I recently updated one of my stories so that's a start so now I'm gonna update this one too and to be honest I enjoy writing this one a lot but it's the laziness's that stops me from writing so yeah enjoy**

The guild was buzzing with excitement that could hardly be contained. People were talking about what the song meant or what could've motivated Natsu into making that song

"Oh wow Uncle Natsu sounds really cool right mommy" Asuka asked her mother who was a lot of trouble containing her daughters excitement in check

"Yes darling Natsu sounds very talented" Bisca answered calmly

"Now that's a MANLY Song" Elfman yelled " it's Manly to not give up"

You think everything is Manly you buffoon" Evergreen replied while fanning herself. Meanwhile Team Natsu minus Natsu along with Team Shadow Gear And couple of others were discussing.

"Natsu is better of coming up with material to sing than I am to write, maybe he can help me" lucy said her head laying on the chest that they still could manage to open. Gray had suggested that they just break open the stupid box. Erza had responded that they should not do such thing unless you wanted Natsu to come back and find his belongings broken and come after you. But you could tell in her eyes she had wanted to do the same thing.

"I know people have already said this but why would Natsu keep this hidden" Levy said as she took a sip of her drink " he's usually open about everything"

Master Makarov hummed in thought "perhaps there are things that he would rather not share which is understandable since we all keep a few things hidden from each other".

"Also we still haven't opened this stupid Chest" Lucy groaned holding the said object lightly in the air.

"I say we break it open like the stripper suggested" Gajeel commented who was sitting next to Levy much to Jet and Droy's annoyance.

"I don't think we should break Natsu-Sans things" Wendy said holding Carla in her arms. "I don't think he would appreciate it"

"Aye Sir" Happy said while munching on his fifth fish of the day. "Hey Wendy you haven't had a turn yet to choose a song right"

"No I haven't, is it alright if I pick?" Wendy asked the others. Carla responded for them "I think it's perfectly fair Child, why don't you go on ahead"

"Yeah Carla's right, you can choose Wendy" most of them responded with a smile. "Be sure to pick one about fish Wendy" Happy said while waving his fish around.

She giggled lightly "I'll try happy but I don't think he made one about fish"

She got up and headed towards the stacks of cds . picking one by one carefully and setting them aside to see the next one. _I wanna listen to something calm and peaceful maybe romantic"_ Wendy couldn't help but blush thinking of Natsu singing something romantic about her.

Quickly choosing one and hitting play to forget the images that were forming in her mind he heard the music start playing.

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm_

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm_

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm_

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm_

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm_

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm_

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm_

 _Nobody ever knows_

 _Nobody ever sees_

 _I left my soul_

 _Back then, no I'm too weak_

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_

 _Praying to the lord_

 _Praying for my soul_

Everyone froze and simply looked at each other in shock, it was another love song but what did it mean.

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna know_

 _Don't ever want to see things change_

 _Cause when I'm living on my own_

 _I wanna take it back and start again_

This didn't help with Wendy as she was now imagining A dark starry night with Natsu and her in a field with Natsu proclaiming his love to her and begging for her not to leave him. Most girls were having somewhat similar thoughts but with their no so secretive crushes.

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_

 _I'm praying to the lord_

 _I'm praying for my soul_

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep_

 _When I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

 _I sent so many messages_

 _You don't reply_

 _Gotta figure out, what am I missing babe?_

 _Singing now, oh oh oh_

 _I need you now, I need your love, oh_

 _Now please don't go_

 _I said most nights I hardly sleep_

 _When I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't, (please) don't go_

 _So please (please) don't go_

 _(Please) don't go, oh no_

 _So please don't go_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

The Song ended softly and the current couples of the guild looked at each other and gave a loving smile to each other. While Juvia had started once again asking Gray to never leave her and that they should now sleep together in the same bed. Gajeel and Levy were looking away from each with a small blush on their faces.

" oh my that was simply romantic Mira cooed as she was having a moment before realization struck her "Wait who is Natsu talking about"

Erza now realizing as well after breaking out of her daydream and entering her protective mode "who dares break Natsu's heart and disturb his sleeping schedule"

Most sweat drop at the last remark but say nothing as to not environment her wrath.

"But all things aside Natsu seems to have been singing about a girl and not being able to converse with her" Laki comments.

"True but the question is who" most thought to themselves. Asuka not liking the quiet atmosphere went over to the CDs and picked a random one and tried to reach the music player. Laxus who was seeing the whole thing went up and helped her. Hitting play the music started up again.

 _I keep walking_

 _I keep talking to every cute girl I see_

 _I keep looking_

 _I keep searching for the girl that you used to be_

 _'Cause before all this_

 _You were loving me, hating me, tell me you're my baby_

 _Calling me, telling me everything that you have just been through_

 _And I'd say, okay, my baby, everything will be alright_

 _I'll never let you out of my sight_

 _'Cause I will hold you in my arms and I'll hold you so tight_

Every girl froze at the mention of the first few lyrics. It had sounded like Natsu had experience in dating. The guys couldn't help but feel envy towards him as they saw the female population have a blush while listening to the song.

 _Been searching for a girl like you_

 _'Cause no girl has got me through the things that you've got me through_

 _We used to talk every day and night_

 _But now when we're talking it don't feel right_

 _It don't feel right_

 _You were loving me, hating me, tell me you're my baby_

 _Calling me, telling me everything that you have just been through_

 _And I'd say, okay, my baby, everything will be alright_

 _I'll never let you out of my sight_

 _'Cause I will hold you in my arms and I'll hold you so tight_

 _Be... oh_

 _Be... yeah... oh_

 _You said that maybe we should hang out soon_

 _You said, "Meet me at your house at noon."_

 _I waited there, you never came to see me_

 _That's why I want the girl that you used to be_

 _Yeah, yeah_

The sounds of piano along with other instruments sounded incredible and the guild couldn't have enough of it. The girls thinking how smooth Natsu's voice sounded to them while the boys were waiting for the song to finish. By now they had realized to not question the dragon slayers abilities.

 _You were loving me, hating me, tell me you're my baby_

 _Calling me, telling me, everything that you have just been through_

 _And I'd say, okay, my baby, everything will be alright_

 _I'll never let you out of my sight_

 _'Cause I will hold you in my arms and I'll hold you so tight_

 _Be... oh_

 _Be... yeah... oh_

 _I want the girl you used to be_

 _I want that girl you used to be_

The girls squealed at how romantic Natsu apparently was and most we're considering what it would be like to date Natsu.

"Dammit Natsu" the guys thought with an aura of depression hanging around them.

 **Hey sorry if it's a little shorter then usual it's just that it's one in the morning and I wanna go to sleeep now soo good night**

Neffex-comeback

Jason mraz-I'm yours

Jonathan thulin-science fiction

Charlie puth or wiz-see you again

Santana-into the night

Set it off-uncontainable

Aj Mitchell-used to be

Joel Adams-please don't go


	5. Change of pace

**Bet you weren't expecting another chapter so soon aye**

 **Heh heh he enjoy**

The Girls were talking amongst themselves about who this girl was that Natsu was singing about. Mira was the most excited one and yet angry as well. How could Natsu not tell her, she was supposed to know every couple that was happening in the guild and yet the juiciest one slipped right through her. When Natsu returned she was gonna have him spill everything wether asked nicely or with force.

"How did Natsu come up with these" Kinana asked as she held one of his cds. "He put a lot of emotion into these, I almost started crying".

"I know, but I'm so curious about who he was talking about"Lucy said. Every girl could agree on that they wanted to find out who. The guys though were feeling jealous of the Dragon Slayer for impressing the girls even though he wasn't even here. They got a sudden shiver down their back as the girls were glaring at some of the guys wishing that they had a least made one song for them especially a petite light blue haired female.

"I want to listen to another one"lisanna said as she quickly chose a song. Reading it, it 'was labeled sad song (try nightcore version)and hit play hoping it would be another love song since she loved those.

 _You and I_

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_

 _With you, I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

Everyone immediately felt saddened. Natsu sounded heartbroken. Lisannna couldn't help but feel guilty for choosing such a sad song. She looked around looking at the reactions of others

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _With you I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall_

 _With you I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

They never felt such sadness just by listening to a song especially one made by Natsu. Tears welled up from the girls as they heard him singing softly as if he was trying one last time to show how much she meant to him.

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _You're the perfect melody_

 _The only harmony_

 _I wanna hear_

 _You're my favourite part of me_

 _With you standing next to me_

 _I've got nothing to fear_

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

The song ended and the guild just stayed quiet as some of them sobbed a little. Erza looked at the cover of the song and couldn't help but feel guilt as a few tears welled up. The song was made a year before the Tenrou accident. She felt so stupid and ignorant. She never noticed if her friend or someone she considered a little brother was dealing with emotional issues.

Gajeel seeing that the mood was down and depressing decided to change that. So getting up from his seat he went over to CDs and looked for one that suited his taste.

"Gajeel what are you doing" Levy asked as she saw him lightly tossing the CDs to a small pile.

"What does it look like I'm doing"he responded still looking for one. "Trying to find one that I prefer, tired of listening to these love songs".

Finding one and reading its label, "Impossible". he grinned and put it waiting for it to play.

 _Crying and hiding this feeling_

 _Running and fighting for freedom_

 _Crying and hiding this feeling_

 _Running and fighting for freedom_

 _Crying and hiding this feeling_

 _Running and fighting for freedom_

 _Crying and hiding this feeling_

 _Running and fighting for freedom_

 _This is the last time I'll cry lullabies_

 _All night can't sleep_

 _I hear the floors creak_

 _I feel shadows in my room_

 _My friends find another bruise_

 _I might end up on the news_

 _I just don't know what to do_

 _God I'm calling you_

 _Send an angel send two_

 _I want a move but I'm trapped in the outer room_

The Guys thought this song sounded epic and nodded their heads to the song enjoying the music, they preferred this type of music instead.

 _I know you hear me clearly I'm weary_

 _Come and fill me with your power heal me_

 _It seems impossible for me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

 _Take everything you need, take every part of me_

 _Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_

 _I got to get away_

 _Got to break away_

 _Save me_

 _Got to find a way_

 _Got to break the chains_

 _Take me_

 _Before I lose control_

 _Before I lose control_

 _It seems impossible_

 _It's not impossible_

 _I'm tired so tired of walking through this fire_

 _If you want to find me I'll be here in my room_

 _I'm thinking you're drinking,_

 _Need to get out before you start swinging_

 _Wish I could show you all the pain inside me_

As the guild listened to it, Levy and Lucy were trying to find anything that could help unlock the chest.

 _It seems impossible for me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

 _Take everything you need, take every part of me_

 _Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_

 _I got to get away_

 _Got to break away_

 _Save me_

 _Got to find a way_

 _Got to break the chains_

 _Take me_

 _Before I lose control_

 _Before I lose control_

 _It seems impossible_

 _It's not impossible_

 _It seems impossible_

 _Crying and hiding this feeling_

 _Running and fighting for freedom_

 _For me to lose control_

 _Crying and hiding this feeling_

 _Running and fighting for freedom_

 _It seems impossible_

 _It seems impossible_

 _For me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal_

 _It seems impossible for me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

 _Take everything you need, take every part of me_

 _Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_

 _It seems impossible_

 _For me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal_

 _It seems impossible_

 _It's not impossible_

 _It seems impossible_

 _For me to let this go_

 _It seems impossible_

 _It's not impossible_

"Yeeeaahhh" the guys cheered as the song ended. They enjoyed the song greatly, they wanted more. Lucy was trying different words that she heard from the song but no luck the box still wouldn't open. 

"Come on" she complained "open you stupid box". Her team chuckled at her antics, but she just shot them a glare and resumed guessing.

"The kids got serious Talent I'll give him that"Laxus commented as he picked up a cd and read the title. They just looked at him in shock, he had complimented Natsu, well not at him but something about him. You get what I mean. "Hmm I wonder what Natsu-San is doing" Wendy pondered.

"Happy, did Natsu tell you where he was going?" Carla asked as she sipped her tea. Everyone turned to happy waiting for his answer.

"Hmm he didn't tell me where he was going except that he had a trip to take" he responded while munching on his fish.

"Maybe he's making another song" Levy suggested. Most nodded their heads in agreement seeing that was reasonable.

Somewhere else*

Now off the train and buying supplies from a nearby town. Natsu was well on his way to his destination. As he passed through the streets looking at the shops, something caught his eye. Walking over to the stand to take a Closer look. It was a necklace, small but beautiful, it was a silver and gold pattern chain with a small diamond heart.

"She would like this" Natsu muttered a He now held it in his palm. Looking up towards the seller, he saw it was an elderly women that was smiling at him.

"Is it for a special someone young man" she asked with a knowing smile. She could tell this man had a special someone in his heart and was a caring person.

"Yes it is, how much is it" Natsu asked as he pulled out his satchel already pulling out his money. But was stopped as she held his hand and gently put the necklace on his plan and closed his hand with his fingers.

"Keep it, its a gift from me" she said putting her finger to her lips. Natsu was surprised. The necklace seemed to be worth a large sum of money.

"Wait no I can't just keep this without buying it" he protested wanting to pay her. She just shook her head.

I'm in my final years,what good would money do me now hmm" she said softly. "So keep it and give it to your loved one, okay that will be my payment".

He gave a appreciative smile and put the necklace in his satchel and bowed.

"Thank you".

After leaving town and now walking in a dirt path with Fields of grass at each side of the road he hummed a tune. After walking for half and hour, he got bored rather quick.

"I knew I should've brought my music player at least" he complained. Deciding to take a break he saw a tree not that far on his left off the road. He went over and sat under the shade and took out some rations. Eating in silence and looking at nothing but the soft green grass and warm sunlight pouring down with multiple clouds that flew over peacefully.

Flashback*

"Naaattssuu" a voice rang out to the now twelve year old pink haired dragon slayer. Laying out in the grass with sunlight warming him, he was rather comfortable and decided to ignore it. A shadow loomed over him blocking out the sun.

"Natsu" a now rather angry voice called. Opening his eyes and looking up, it was Alice looking down at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why didn't you come when I called you" she asked holding her hands on her hips. Sitting up and yawning he looked at her with a sleepy expression.

"I was comfortable and didn't want to get up" was his response. She puffed out her cheeks in a cute manner and crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well then I guess if your so comfortable here, you don't want any of the food I prepared" she said opening her eye slightly to see his reaction.

Natsu looked at the ground seeing a picnic basket next to her. The aroma wafted into his nose and he immediately began drooling"

"Wahh I'm sorry, I'll get up to help from now on" he said as he looked up at her wide awake now.

"Too late, I think I'm going to eat This with Kuro now" she said. His face turned into panicked state as he was repeatedly bowing.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I won't do it again. He repeatedly said. Deciding she had enough fun, she smiled and laughed.

"I was just joking Natsu" . He immediately calmed down but looked at her with a mild angry look.

"Meanie".

Pulling out a blanket from her basket and setting it down she pulled out many dishes of well cooked meals. Natsu could hardly contain himself from immediately diving in.

"Natsu Wait, Kuro is coming to eat with us" Alice said lightly slapping his hand away. Natsu groaned and looked at her.

"How long do we have to wait for him" he asked

"Not long, I'm here guys" a voice rang out. A boy about the same age as him came running up to them with a guitar strapped to his back. He had slightly messy brown hair and black eyes. He was sporting a grey hoodie with short sleeves and khaki shorts with a pair of black shoes.

"Sorry I'm late, I was looking for my guitar" he said sitting down as well. Alice smiled saying it was ok. Natsu with his stomach rumbling looked at her with a face saying he couldn't wait any longer. Rolling her eyes she said

"Alright now we can eat"

And with that they clapped their hands together saying "Itadakimasu (let's eat). All three of them dug I'm enjoying Alice's meal that she prepared.

After eating and putting away the dishes, they had laid down to look at the clouds when Kuro got up and grabbed his guitar.

"Hey guys I have an idea" he said. Both of them sat up and looked at him.

"What is it Kuro" Alice asked.

"I play something and both of you guys sing to what I'm playing" Kuro said strumming his guitar. "How does that sound"?

Alice and Natsu agreed thinking it would be fun. Kuro checked to make sure his guitar was in tune before he lightly started to strum.(song is I'm yours/perfect two night ore)

Alice and Natsu looked a each other waiting to see who went first. Not wanting to wait any longer Alice went first.

Alice:

 _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

 _You can be the butterflies_

 _I feel in my belly_

 _You can be the captain and_

 _I can be your first mate_

 _You can be the chills that_

 _I feel on our first date_

 _You can be the hero and_

 _I can be your side kick_

 _You can be the tear that_

 _I cry if we ever split_

 _You can be the rain from the_

 _cloud when it's stormin'_

 _Or you can be the sun when_

 _it shines in the mornin'_

 _Don't know if I could ever be_

 _Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

 _And in time I know that we'll both see_

 _That we're all we need_

Deciding to join Natsu started to sing as well but to his own lyrics.

Both:

 _'Cause you're the apple to my pie_

 _(But I won't hesitate)_

 _You're the straw to my berry_

 _(No more, no more)_

 _You're the smoke to my high_

 _(This can not wait)_

 _And you're the one I wanna marry_

 _(I'm Yours)_

 _'Cause you're the one for me, for me_

 _(Open up your mind and see like me)_

 _And I'm the one for you, for you_

 _(Open up your plans and then you're_

 _free)_

 _You take the both of us_

 _(Look into your heart)_

 _And we're the perfect two_

 _(And you'll find love, love, love, love)_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _(Listen to the music of the moment,_

 _people dance and sing)_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _(We're just one big family)_

 _Baby me and you_

 _(And it's everybody's right to feel_

 _loved)_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _(Loved, loved, loved, loved)_

Alice stopped to watch Him sing and hear him. With his eyes closed and listening to the music , wanting it to relate to what Alice was singing he continued.

Natsu:

 _Well, you dawned on me_

 _and you bet I felt it_

 _I tried to be chill, but_

 _you're so hot that I melted_

 _I fell right through the cracks_

 _Now I'm trying to get back_

 _Before the cool dawn run out_

 _I'll be giving it my bestest_

 _And nothing's gonna stop me_

 _but divine intervention._

 _I reckon, it's again my turn_

 _To win some or learn some_

 _But I won't hesitate_

 _No more, no more_

 _It cannot wait_

 _I'm yours_

Looking at Alice he counted his fingers at her giving her the sign it was her turn and stopped letting Alice continue.

Alice:

 _You know that I'll never doubt ya_

 _And you know that I think about ya_

 _And you know I can't live without ya_

 _I love the way that you smile_

 _And maybe in just a while_

 _I can see me walk down the aisle_

Now both were singing wanting finish together. As they sang they looked at each other with blushes on their faces.

Both:

 _Cause you're the apple to my pie_

 _(But I won't hesitate)_

 _You're the straw to my berry_

 _(No more, no more)_

 _You're the smoke to my high_

 _(This can not wait)_

 _And you're the one I wanna marry_

 _(I'm Yours)_

 _'Cause you're the one for me, for me_

 _(Open up your mind and see like me)_

 _And I'm the one for you, for you_

 _(Open up your plans and then you're_

 _free)_

 _You take the both of us_

 _(Look into your heart and you'll find_

 _that)_

 _And we're the perfect two_

 _(The sky is yours)_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _(So please don't, please don't,_

 _please don't)_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _(There's no need to complicate)_

 _Baby me and you_

 _(Because our time is short. This, oh_

 _this, oh this is our fate)_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _(I'm Yours)_

Kuro slowly stopped strumming and looked at both at them with a grin. It was so obvious that they liked each other. Both were still looking at each other and would have still if they didn't hear a cough coming from Kuro as he grinned at them. "Ahh love" he thought.

And done holy crap this was the largest chapter I ever made holy Christ.

Anyways thanks so much for the positive reviews for this and my other story , it really made my day.

So leave reviews as always and enjoy your day

Neffex-comeback

Jason mraz-I'm yours

Jonathan thulin-science fiction

Charlie puth or wiz-see you again

Santana-into the night

Set it off-uncontainable

Aj- used to be

Please don't go


	6. mmm

Guess who's back from the dead, it ya boi, I'll give an explanation for why i was gone at the end so lets jump right to it

Tables were turned or simply in pieces, chairs were not spared either. It was complete chaos. Magic spells were shooting everywhere increasing the debt Makarov would have to pay. At one point they were pretty sure they saw a cheese being thrown. Gray was running threw the smoke and ashes while dodging attacks coming from all sides. There was a huge explosion of purple Fire that blew him off his feet, causing him to fall into his side. "Damn it that hurt" Gray groaned.

"Oi Ice Dick Over here" Gajeel yelled from the safety of a turned over table with a few burn marks. He quickly scrambled to his feet and dove over to him, he sat against the table catching his breath.

"They aren't letting up" Gajeel said as he peeked over only to duck as a spell nearly hit him.

"Yeah no kidding, and all just to see who was next to pick a song from the box".

You see how this all started was when Mira had wanted to pick the next song but the guys had enough of listening to Natsu's love songs, mostly to stop the girls from giving them the looks cough-Gajeel and Gray-cough. But of course the girls had insisted to listen to more of it, one thing had led to another and soon a battle between the guys and women had started. We currently find ourselves with Gray and Gajeel as the remaining males since women of Fairy Tail are not to be trifled with.

" At this point it wont be long before we are over run" Gray said shooting off ice in retaliation.

"What do you think we should do then"? Gajeel said throwing steel kunai with blunt tips he had produced from his body. Gray sat there thinking, then it hit him. He quickly told him his idea. Gajeel looked

Unsure.

"Look, I'll cover you while you quickly find a song, it doesn't matter which type it is, as long as we play it then we all have to stop and listen since everyone likes his music."

"Alright then, but you better cover my ass" . Gajeel looked over the wreckage looking for the CD's.

As soon as he found them, he took a deep breath ... And Ran. He ran like hell jumping over fallen bodies of his comrades. He couldn't tell if they were dead or not but he didn't have time to check because if he stopped he would be joining them. A figure with a blade in hand appeared next to him swinging her sword. Gajeel quickly blocked it with his metallic arm. As Erza requiped another one a wall of ice erected it self in front of them. Quickly taking advantage of the distraction, he ran before a strong breeze of wind nearly blew him off course, he nearly fell into a hole that spelled HOLE. Jumping over the pit, that was a bad idea as he was hit with another wind attacked making him crash into the ground. Gajeel looked to his right and saw Wendy and Levy already casting a new spell.

"Aw shit" he said. Quickly jumping to his feet.

Solid Script:Fire

Sky Dragon

But before wendy could finish a ground of ice appeared making them slip and fall on top of each other

"No Fair" they cried out. Gajeel ran off not giving them another look.

Gray was getting tired of this. He blamed Natsu for all of this. He was so gonna beat his ass when he came back. A blast of water quickly broke him out of his thoughts as he froze the water.

"Oh Gray-sammmaa" a voice so beautiful but so chilling froze Gray.

"Oh no" he muttured. Juvia appeared with a smile and and dull blue eyes that scared the shit out of him.

"Gray darling, why are you fighting so pitifully against Juvia and her friends."

She said as she took a step towards him. She took another step that made him feel cold, even with his cold resistance as she said

"Its pointless to fight, just give up"

Just as she said that, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy and even Wendy appeared. Gray just looked at them with horror as he back up praying for a miracle. Then as if to answer his prayers he heard what he never thought he would be so happy to hear.

Gajeel had managed to reach the disk's but now he had to find something that could stop all of this but what. Looking quickly through the box. He heard a scream that sounded really girly but didn't pay attention to it. He gave up and put a random disc in and hoped it would stop this

All I want is to be loved

All I want is to be seen

All I want is just to have you

Have your heart reside with me

I feel I always go unnoticed

I feel we never get to speak

I wish I gathered up the courage

To show you all that we could be

As the lyrics were said, it seemed to quickly draw the girls attention.

So I wrote this song 'cause I'm not good with words

But I know we could make this work

You have my heart, you have my heart

I promise I won't let you feel alone

Though all the world can be so cold

I'll keep you warm, I'll keep you warm

Just let me in

At this point, the guys that have been beaten unconscious were starting to get up and check their wounds. Muttering curses,but were quickly shut up by the females glares

You should know that you're my focus

Ever since the day we met

It's funny only just a moment

Can reveal the universe intent

That I was made to fall in love with you

With every breath, with every move

I'm falling deeper, falling deeper

Every melody I write for you

Every symphony, you are my muse

You're all I want, you're all I want

Just let me in

Just let me in

By the time the song ended, Gray had crawled off to his usual seat,wincing as he cooled his injures with his magic. Kinana quickly rushed off to get the med kit and attending the injured. Mira and Wendy headed off to assist while Erza and the rest sat down seemingly happy and cheerful.

"Why that was quite a lovely song" Erza said. Nodding in agreement continuing their conversation although lucy couldn't help but wondering if she forgot something.

Gajeel limped over to Gray and took a seat

"God im glad that's over" he said as he checked his injuries. Happy and the rest of the exceeds then appeared out of no where, most likely from their hiding spot as they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

"Aye sir, i don't think the guild would be able to get back up from this one if it went on" happy said sitting down next to Panther Lily.

"Hmpf even without the buffon here, he still causes fights in here" Carla quipped .

"Aye sir that's Natsu for you" Happy stated proudly.

WHAT IN MAVIS NAME HAPPENED HERE" a voice boomed out of anger, every one quickly whipped their heads to where the voice had come from. It was Makorov ... And he looked what was beyond mad.

"Can someone explain to me what happened here" he said through gritted teeth. You could see veins appearing on his forehead, the color of his face a dark cherry red. Not to mention his body was trembling.

Feeling what could possibly be fear from her own master for the first time. Erza walked towards him with trembling legs.

" erm so master I can explain what happened" she said trying to maintain her composure.

"You better because if you don't, the money to pay for the repairs is coming out all your pockets" he said.

"W-well you see we were having a disagreement with the men over what we should listen from Natsu's collection and the conversation may have heated a little" Erza said looking down at her boots, her index fingers poking each other.

"A little, do you think this is a little, for Christ sakes look around you Erza the whole place is a mess" Makarov yelled pointing behind her. "I Mean look at the size of the hole in the ceiling".

I would expect Natsu or Gray or the others, but all of you as well" looking at Erza and the rest behind her "I'm very disappointed, I believed you were the mature ones"

"And im very disappointed with all of you as well" he turned looking at the rest of the guild. They looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"Makarov is acting like a father scolding his kids huh Laxus" Bickslow chuckled from the second floor. Laxus and the Thunder legion had decided to sit this one out and wait.

Ever saying it was unladylike like to fight over music, Freed not wanting to leave Laxus's side, Bickslow just cause he wanted to. Kinana as well as she didn't like getting involved in fights.

"Hmph he always is" Laxus Replied looking at the scene.

Back to the First Floor

"As Punishment, all of you will clean up this mess and help restore this place, am I clear" Makarov announced glaring at those who didn't want to participate.

But what about Natsu's Music" Happy whined.

"Until you are done cleaning, it will be put on hold"

Immediately shouts of disagreements arose, they didn't want to stop listening to his songs.

"Master please Can't we come to an agreement" Mira asked walking over to him. She as well wanted to continue listening.

"And what would that be" Makarov asked looking up at her. "Cant we continue to listen while we cleaned im sure we would help speed the process along if we did"

"Hmm Very well then" Makarov agreed, honestly if it made cleaning this whole mess up faster, then who was he to complain. The Guild cheered and thanked Mira for her idea and set off to clean the mess they made.

"But I will choose the songs seeing that you all argued over it and it will make things go smoothly" He said making Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, and Gajeel stop in their trucks. He walked over to the pile of songs, quickly choosing one and hitting play while watching them clean.

Maybe my patience and my motivation are playing on separate teams

Maybe I found someone I really, really need

Well baby you're worth it and I'm not impervious to what you do to me

You helped me find my sense of urgency

This was a perfect song to listen to as they all began feeling upbeat as they moved along moving things around. Some of them tapping their foot to the beat.

Time flies

I wish I would've met with someone psychic

Cause my, my

It took sometime for me to realize it

Cause Today Is Yesterday's Tomorrow

Why take any longer

The feeling's getting stronger

No, I can't wait. I can't wait anymore!

Cause Today Is Yesterday's Tomorrow

I ain't Nostradamus

But the future is upon us

No, I can't wait. I can't wait anymore!

Anymore, yeah

And I know that you're hoping that this is The Notebook but baby as you will see

Mr Gosling ain't got nothing on me

Like Noah and Allie, when Harry met Sally we knew that this had to be

The kind of love that lasts eternally

They lightly dancing to the song now some of them swaying their hips as they sweeped the floor with their brooms and throwing away the garbage. The music seemed to help Laki as she had decided to use her magic to make furniture, and they turned out pretty well with beautiful looking designs on them and looking quite fancy.

And I know that some will say that it could end in heartache

But, my dear

You only fear the chances that we don't take

Cause Today Is Yesterday's tomorrow

Why take any longer

The feeling's getting stronger

No, I can't wait. I can't wait anymore!

Cause Today Is Yesterday's Tomorrow

I ain't Nostradamus

But the future is upon us

No, I can't wait. I can't wait anymore!

Anymore, yeah

Don't let it pass babe

Cause the future comes fast, yeah

Cause Today Is Yesterday's Tomorrow

Why take any longer

The feeling's getting stronger

No, I can't wait. I can't wait anymore!

Anymore, yeah

Cause Today Is Yesterday's Tomorrow

I ain't Nostradamus

But the future is upon us

No, I can't wait. I can't wait anymore!

Anymore, yeah

Today is yesterday's tomorrow

Why take any longer

Why take longer, the feeling's getting stronger

Whoa yeah

By the end of the song they were now working smiling and laughing with each other, golden sunlight streaming through making the whole scene look incredibly beautiful and wholesome. Makarov couldn't help but smile at them feeling proud of the family that he had the honor of calling his Guild. Smiling and bringing each other happiness, being together, this ... This is what Fairy Tail was about to him.

Deciding to play another song to keep things going he chose another one and hit play

With Natsu*

Deciding to stop by Margaret Town to pick up supplies and eat something before going back to his trip. Natsu found himself walking through the busy streets looking for a place to eat.

"Jeez this place is just like Magnolia, so crowded" he muttered going through the Market Area. As he walked looking at the various items that people were selling he didn't notice he was walking towards someone until it was too late and bumped into them making them fall back.

"Hey watch it" the person said rubbing their bottom wincing. Natsu quickly looked down apologising. " Huh oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was goi- huh" recognizing the person.

Now looking up the person Instantly recognized him. " Natsu, is that you" they asked before receiving a helping hand and getting up.

"Yeah it me and your uhhh- Cherry right" he asked.

"No numb nut its Sherria" the person now known as Sherria (An/w: Chelia or Sherria?) With her amaranth hair tied up and normal attire. "Anyway what are you doing here, is Wendy and the others with you" she asked looking behind him.

Scratching his head he smiled apologetically "Naw its just me right now and to answer your question im stopping by for a bit to look for something to eat right now"

"Oh why don't you come and visit our guild then, Im sure Lyon and the others would be happy to see you, plus our cook that works there makes incredible food too" she said smiling at him. She wanted to know more about Natsu, the one Wendy looked up to and thought as a older brother to her.

"Hmm" Natsu thought, his face scrunched up thinking, eh why the heck not he hadn't seen them for a while and it would be nice to catch up with them plus food as well was a bonus.

"Alright I'll go" he Answered looking at her smiling. Smiling brilliantly she took his hand and began walking towards Lamia Scale.

"Great im sure they will be happy to see you"

Natsu justed followed along walking with her.

Sooooo I know you guys are mad at me for not uploading and i get it you guys have been waiting for a long time. But please understand I have a life too and recently it wasn't my brightest. I lost two relatives i was close to and depression hit like a truck, school hasn't been easy either and I just couldnt for a while so I'm sorry for making you wait

Neffex-comeback

Jason mraz-I'm yours

Jonathan thulin-science fiction

Charlie puth or wiz-see you again

Santana-into the night

Set it off-uncontainable

Aj- used to be

Please don't go

Micheal Buble-today is yesterdays tommorow

Nathan Wagner-Love


End file.
